


Happy Kittens

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/S ish, Dom!Michael, Kitten!Adam, M/M, Multi, Owner!Lucifer, Owner!Michael, Play Time, SHUSH, Sibling Incest, Sub!Nick, Sub!Sam, They're Having Fun, Top!Sam, Twincest, at all but oh well, bottom!nick, dom!Dean, dom!Lucifer, it's not mentioned, it's there, kitten play, kitten!Nick, kitten!Sam, kittens!, owner!dean, sub!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean, Michael, and Lucifer all strive to keep their kittens happy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan, Nick (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Happy Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A KINKGO BINGO!!
> 
> Square: Kitten Play

“How  _ did  _ you end up with such an affectionate kitten, Michael?” Dean asked. 

Michael chuckled and ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Your guess is as good as mine,” he said. “He absolutely loves to cuddle.” 

Adam gave a sleepy purr and gently headbutted Michael’s hand. He then gave a startled  _ brrp _ and looked down to see Sam playing with his tail, play biting it. 

“Sam,” Dean chided. “Leave Adam be or no wet food tonight.” 

Sam meowed his displeasure and crawled his way over to Dean, looking up at him with an expression of faux innocence. 

“Mhm,” Dean chuckled, granting his  _ very  _ large kitten some head scratches. “Play with Nick some,” he encouraged. “Adam’s too sleepy.” 

Sam purred and accepted the scratches happily, leaning into Dean’s hand. 

“That kitten of yours can do no wrong, hmm?” Lucifer chuckled. 

“He likes to think so,” Dean chuckled with his friend. “Send Nick on out, let Sammy burn off some energy.” 

Sam was in the midst of dainitly cleaning a leather paw, but he heard Dean and chose to ignore him. 

Lucifer made some noises to summon his kitten, shyly hiding behind the couch. 

Nick shyly came around and at Lucifer’s gentle encouragement, approached the larger kitten, watching him, studying him. They’ve played together, of course, but Nick was always more shy than either Lucifer or Adam. 

At the sight of a new playmate, Sam got ready to pounce. Nick watched and gave a loud  _ mrowl _ in response to Sam pouncing on him. 

The three watched the two kittens playfight, their cocks growing hard as they did so. Adam continued to doze, his ‘master’ petting him lovingly. 

“Are you going to mount him, Sammy-kins?” Dean cooed, “or are you going to let him mount you?” 

Sam’s response to that was to bite and rip Nick’s quick-release collar off of his neck. Nick bewled and rolled over, exposing his belly and hard cock to the room. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Lucifer groaned. “Mount him, Sammy. You’ve got my permission.” 

Nick moaned as Sam eagerly fell to his task. He gently pulled out the tail plug that Nick was clenching in his ass and pressed into Nick. 

The three “owners” watched as Sam pushed Nick into the ground, pinning him there as he fucked him. 

“Gorgeous,” Dean breathed. “Too bad they’re both toms. They’d make adorable kittens.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Michael chuckled, smiling as Adam crawled more into Michael’s lap, his cock hard from watching Sam and Nick. “Does my kitten want attention, hmm?” he chuckled. Maybe Nick will let you fuck him once Sam’s done with him. 

Sam’s long, furry, brown tail bounced as he fucked Nick hard and fast. Adam nodded, bringing his blond tail up and around him, adjusting his ears daintily. 

Michael smiled and kissed the top of Adam’s head. 

Nick whined and mewled and panted, his cock bobbing against his stomach. He looked up and over at Lucifer with a whine, his ears going askew. 

“You look gorgeous, Nicky,” Lucifer groaned. “Taking Sammy so well for me. Would you like to fuck Adam after Sammy’s done with you?” 

Nick mewled and nodded, crying out as Sam nailed his prostate with his cock. 

“Good,” Dean purred. 

Michael pulled Adam upright and began stroking his cock, unable to help himself. 

Adam moaned and squirmed against his “owner”, whining. 

“Shh, you’ll get Nicky’s cock soon,” Michael soothed. “Just watch Sammy and Nicky, Addie. You’re fine. Just watch and let me stroke you.” 

Dean chuckled, watching. “Your kitten is so sweet and adorable, both of yours, I got a brat in Sammy.” 

“You  _ asked  _ for a brat, that’s why,” Lucifer laughed. 

Nick wailed as Sam nailed his prostate over and over again. 

“Gonna cum, Nicky?” Lucifer cooed. “I bet you’re so close.” 

Nick whimpered and nodded, looking up at Sam. 

Sam growled low and leaned down to bite Nick’s throat. 

“Fuck him full, Sammy,” Dean encouraged. “He can cum when he fucks Addie.” 

Nick whined and Sam bite down harder, silencing him. 

The three owners exchanged smirks, and Adam whimpered and squirmed, wanting to join the kittens below. Michael let him, and Adam crawled off the couch and over to where Nick and Sam were to kiss Nick sweetly. 

Sam didn’t last much longer, and came, flooding Nick. 

The three owners returned to their coffee and idle chitchat, letting the kittens play and fuck. They’ll get their turns later. 

As long as they let the kittens play, the kittens were happy. And that was all that they cared about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
